The present invention relates generally to mounting of elongate structures. More particularly, it relates to a system for mounting structures on a surface.
In mounting elongate structures on rooftops, for instance elongate structures such as piping for plumbing, heating, ventilating, and air conditioning, several design considerations are involved, including weight of the elongate structures, and expansion and contraction of the elongate structures. Mounting systems which do not provide a secure attachment or which are not able to support the weight of heavy elongate structures, will damage the roof, and potentially cause leakage and damage to an interior of the building.
Other design considerations for mounting systems include the materials used for the mounting system. Some mounting systems are not durable are more susceptible to deterioration than others, and can only be used in mild climates. For example, snow and rain can deteriorate some mounting structures. Unprotected metal structures may rust and wood mounting structures may rot. In locations where extreme heat or humidity are common, the mounting structures may also deteriorate due to high heat, or wide changes in heat. Once the mounting structure becomes damaged, it is likely to fail to provide adequate support to an elongate structure resulting in damage to the roof.
One attempt at mounting pipes to rooftops has been to use wood mounting blocks located at spaced intervals along the pipe. The pipe is secured to the mounting block and then the entire assembly rests upon the roof. One drawback of the wood mounting bocks is that expansion and contraction of the pipes results in translation of the mounting blocks over the surface of the roof, which is likely to damage the roof. Another disadvantage is that wood mounting structures tend to rot and disintegrate, adding further possibility of damaging the roof. Additionally, different sized wood blocks may be needed for mounting on slightly irregular surfaces, so that the weight of the pipes is distributed to each wood block.
Another attempt at a pipe supporting device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,653 by Marvin R. Curtis, Jr. This structure has a flat bottom and an upwardly tapered structure with a pocket for positioning a pipe and roller positioned in a receiving trough. As the pipe expands or contracts, it rides on the roller which rotates within the trough, however, this structure does not provide a means to secure the pipe, nor does it provide for lateral motion of the pipe.
Another attempt at mounting pipes is called a QUICK xe2x80x9cPIPExe2x80x9d BLOCK by Nelson-Olsen, Inc of Plymouth, Minn. The QUICK xe2x80x9cPIPExe2x80x9d BLOCK is a 12xe2x80x3xc3x976xe2x80x3xc3x973.5xe2x80x3 high density polyethylene block which rides on a xc2xexe2x80x3 STYROFOAM pad. A pipe is laid on the rigid block and a metal strap laid over the pipe is attached at each end by inserting fasteners into the rigid block. One disadvantage is that the block uses predrilled holes to receive the fasteners. If the predrilled holes do not provide adequate pipe placement the rigid block must either be drilled again or not used at all, frustrating rapid installation of piping. If the block detaches from the STYROFOAM pad, or the STYROFOAM pad deteriorates, the block may damage a roof due to repeated expansion and contraction of the piping. Another disadvantage is that different sized blocks may be needed for mounting on slightly irregular surfaces, so that the weight of the pipes is distributed to each block. This further frustrates rapid installation of piping. Another disadvantage of this system is that the holes in the rigid block limit the number and type of pipe fasteners which may be used, and the number of pipes which may be mounted to a single block are limited thereby.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mounting system which permits motion of mounted structures, and which permits mounting of relatively heavy mounted structures. What is also needed is a mounting system which protects the mounting surface from damage. The mounting system should also provide flexibility in mounting structures so that a number of mounts and mounting positions are available, especially for the mounting of more than one structure. The mounting system should provide flexibility in mounting structures on slightly irregular surfaces. The mounting system should be durable and resilient to the weather elements. The mounting system should also be relatively low cost and easy to use.
A support device is provided herein and includes a support structure which has a recess therein. The support device further includes a plate which has a depression therein. The plate is disposed on the support structure, where the depression of the plate is disposed at least partially within the recess of the support device. An elongate strut is disposed within the depression of the plate, where the elongate strut is coupled to the plate.
Several options for the support device are as follows. For instant, at least one clamp is optionally coupled with the at least one elongate strut. Yet another option is that the support structure comprises foam. The elongate strut is also optionally welded to the plate. Variations of the plate are also possible. For instance, the plate optionally comprises 16 gage sheet metal. Or, the plate is defined in part by four corners, where each corner is rounded. Yet another option, includes the plate having at least one notch therein, the at least one notch disposed adjacent to the depression.
An alternative support device is also provided herein. The support device includes a foam support structure which has an elongate depression therein. The support device also includes a plastic liner disposed within the elongate depression of the support structure. The elongate depression is defined by a first profile, and the plastic liner defined by a second profile. The second profile includes an upper support surface and a lower surface. The upper support surface is adapted to receive and support a structure thereon, for example, an elongate structure such as piping.
Further options of the support device are as follows. For instance, the lower surface of the liner has a substantially similar cross-section as the elongate depression. In another option, the lower surface of the liner has a substantially different cross section as the elongate depression. In a further option, the liner has a substantially cylindrical cross-section. The elongate pipe, in another option, is slidingly received within the upper support surface.
The support device is adapted to support elongate structures which are more heavy than ordinary elongate structures, and is adapted to support heavy structures on a surface, such as a rooftop, without damage to the surface. A further benefit is that the support structure provides a visual indicator if the support structure needs to be replaced. The support structure allows for elongate structures and/or heavy structures to be mounted on slightly irregular surfaces, and is durable and resilient to harsh weather conditions. Further, the support device provides lateral mounting flexibility and support for the elongate structures and/or the heavy structure, and the elongate structures are allowed to freely change position without damaging the mounting surface, such as a rooftop membrane.